1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ball liner for marking aiming lines on a golf ball and more particularly, to such a ball liner that is equipped with a ball clip for holding down a golf ball for marking aiming lines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Playing the game of golf brings pleasure and spiritual encouragement, however it requires practice and skill. The keypoint in performing the game of golf is to make sure of the hitting angle. The hitting angle controls the moving direction of the ball. Biasing of the hitting angle will drive the ball out of the course, and the ball will not fall to the expected location. The ball structure, hitting location, hitting angle, club swinging manner are important factors that determine the performance. Therefore, using a scientific method to calculate all ball-hitting parameters help improvement of the performance.
Taiwan patent publication number M272563 discloses a ball line marker. This design of ball line marker comprises a semispherical top cover and a semispherical base. This design of ball line maker allows the user to draw aiming lines on the surface of a golf ball. However, before using the ball line maker to draw lines on the ball, the user must adjust the position of the ball in the semispherical base and then close the semispherical top cover so as not to draw a line over the trademark or logo at the ball. Further, this design of ball line maker cannot help the user draw an endless horizontal line, or multiple lines in different directions at one cycle. Before drawing a nex aiming line, the user must open the semispherical top cover and adjust the position of the ball in the semispherical base. Further, the ball line marker cannot help the user draw connected lines, or an endless line around the periphery of the ball. Although the semispherical base has a circular bottom adjustment hole for the insertion of a finger to rotate the ball and to further adjust the position of the ball in the semispherical base, the use still cannot accurately check the position of the ball through the line or marking holes of the semispherical top cover when rotating the ball in the semispherical base. Therefore, when drawing an aiming line, the aiming line may extend over the trademark or logo of the ball.
Further, Taiwan Patent publication No. 200727946 discloses a ball line marker that allows the user to draw a circumferential line on a golf ball. However, it does not allows the user to draw other guidelines on a golf ball. Further, the accommodation hole of the ball line marker cannot hold the loaded golf ball in position. When marking the golf ball, the golf ball may displace in the accommodation hole, causing interruption of the marking line.
Further, U.S. Ser. No. 11/742,805 discloses a ball liner for marking multiple lines on a golf ball. This design is an invention of the present inventor. This design of ball liner is functional, however there is room for improvement, more particularly the arrangement between the retainer and the through hole. When separating the retainer from the through hole, the retainer must be compressed to reduce its dimension and to have the maximum width of the retainer become smaller than the diameter of the through hole so that the retainer can be moved out of the through hole. Returning the retainer to its former position needs to reverse the aforesaid process. This operation is complicated, wasting much time, and causing the retainer to wear quickly.
Except the hitting face that affects the flying path of the ball, the location of the center of gravity also affects the flying distance and path of the ball. For example, when putting a golf ball that has its center of gravity biased from the center of the ball, the center of gravity of the golf ball will affect the direction of rotation of the golf ball, causing the golf ball to move out of the expected path. To either a practitioner or professional, the player must take every shot seriously.